1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drying apparatus, a recording apparatus, and a drying method.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers that eject ink onto a target have been widely known in the past as recording apparatuses. Such printers include those that comprise a heating and drying apparatus for heating the target in order to dry the ink deposited on the target (Patent Citation 1, for example).
In the heating and drying apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-196111, within a drying case, the solvent properties of the ink are exhibited by blowing warm air onto a surface of the target on which a recording process has been performed.